Vector's True Love
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: It's been a year and a half since N.D.'s death. Sonic and Co. all miss her but there's someone who misses her more. Vector/OC Warning: Contains hentai
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to their respected owners and some belong to me. They are: Goldie, Flakes, N.D., James, Nicole The Cat, Nadishko, Eric, Eugene and Madison The Bat.

It had been almost a year and a half since N.D.'s death, The Dog leader had left a great impression on Sonic and company and her death changed them all individually. But the one impacted the most by her death was the one that no one would suspect, Vector The Crocodile. She and he were both sharp-minded and even though she used to scare him, he fell in love with her. Little does he know, that she feels the same way. The truly sad part of this is that there was a love cut short before it had a chance....But will she have another chance?

Warning! Rated M for mature. This story contains sex and swearing. If you are as pure as a little girl and if you find sex offensive, I urge you to turn back now or forever be scarred.

Want to read on? Fine....But remember,

You were warned.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Things Are Changing**

N.D. had been dead for a year and a half but the memory itself was as vivid as ever in our heroes' memory, all wishing that it didn't happened. But the reality was that it did indeed happened and it felt as if it happened only yesterday. They were battling against Madison, she was a henchmen for Eggman. She stuck by him only to obtain the 7 Chaos Emeralds, she was going to destroy Earth. When the heroes confronted Madison, she had already absorbed the energy. As a test of her newly taking power, she was going to kill Goldie. N.D. jumped in front of Goldie, taking the full surge of power. N.D. fell down after she was hit, Goldie began to cry as soon as she fell to her knees. Goldie asked why she did it, N.D. weakly answered that she believed in her and everyone else. When she had died, everyone was saddened and angry at Madison. Sonic had gone super and defeated Madison but to them it was an empty win. The leader was buried in a flower field that she often was caught napping in, a simple tombstone among the morning glories and moon lilies. The heroes were her most constant of visitors, placing flowers, talking to her, and polishing her tombstone.

Sonic dashed to her grave, taking care while walking in the field. He knelt down and placed his hand on her stone, "Hey, N.D...." He said. Sonic was one of her morning visitors, every time at 5:00 am. He stayed for about an hour and a half, Big was right after him. Big smiled while looking at the sky. "We all miss you, N.D." he said before leaving. Amy came by and placed a small cake on N.D.'s grave, it was her way of honoring her. Amy had trouble with baking and N.D. helped her out, the little cake was the recipe that N.D. taught her. Charmy and Tails visited her next, both telling her how they were doing. Blaze visited next, placing beautiful yellow Lillis on her grave. The Babylon Rouges paid their respects, they gave her a moment of silence. Silver came by and meditated alongside her grave, he felt more at peace here. Flakes placed some cute peach blossoms on her grave, Flakes respected her in that sense. Nadishko visited her grave as well, she prayed. Eric came, he told her about how he was. Knuckles came by, paying his respects. Espio and Mighty visited as well, each placing a candle on either side of her grave. Shadow had visited and was silent for the visit, it was his way of morning her. Even Eggman, had stopped by her grave.

The Doctor couldn't help that this death was all his fault, if he only hadn't taken Madison as his henchmen. He placed a hand on her grave, slightly rubbing it as if it was a child's head. He felt guilt and he didn't like it, he hadn't felt it in a long time. "It's bad if I stay here any longer, you understand?" He said. "You won't tell anyone, right?" He placed simple daisies on her grave, he left with his robots. Cream came by and placed a ring of flowers among the rest of the flowers, it was all she could give to her. "Miss N.D., You were one of my many 'sisters' that I look up to..." Cream thought. She wiped her eyes and hugged her grave, "And you always will be..." Cream walked away and looked back at the grave, she ran off. Rouge visited her next, she sat near her grave. Rouge pulled out a beautiful tear drop necklace, it was a friendship necklace. "I always thought you'd be there to see my wedding, I guess life had another plans, huh?" Rouge asked. "Oh, I shouldn't cry...You'll be there." Rouge placed a red rose on her grave, she flew off.

Goldie went to N.D.'s grave, she sat on her knees and started crying. N.D. died to protect Goldie, her knight protected her. Goldie had felt so very guilty, she felt that it was all her fault! "I belong in this gave, not her!" Goldie kept saying in her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Goldie turn around and got into a defense pose. It was Vector, "Whoa easy, Goldie! It's just me!" Vector said. Goldie calmed down and sighed, "Don't sneak up on me, damn it!" Goldie said. Vector chuckled a little, "Sorry." He said. Goldie saw him pet her on the head, Goldie didn't get why. "You know, you shouldn't say shit like that." Vector said. the pup realized that she said it out loud. Goldie also saw that what she said was wrong, if she was in this grave, N.D. would be here. N.D. would feel just as guilty for not protecting Goldie. "N.D. was the type to keep her promises and never break them unless she had to." Vector stated. Goldie smiled and hugged Vector, Vector gave her a quick hug. "It's like you know her..." she said. Vector chuckled again, "Nah, I just keep an eye out for things like that in people..." Vector said. Goldie left while wiping away her tears, she didn't expect to see Vector here.

Vector pulled out a bouquet of gorgeous peach colored roses, they were N.D.'s favorite flower. it didn't take him long to know all the things she liked, he was a detective after all. He put them inside of Cream's ring of flowers, he began to polish her stone. Ever since she passed away, he had polished her grave. He thought of all his conversations with her, even if the were small, she made them bigger. Before the battle, he remembered that conversation too:

_"Hey, Vector?"_

_"Yeah? "_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Oh, nothing...I tell you when all this shit blows over, ok?"_

_"It's a deal!"_

It was the last time he talked to her, he couldn't stop crying for days. Vector was wondering if it was a confession, "Oh, stop torturing yourself, Vector..." Vector said mentally. He looked at her grave, there was no part of his body that didn't ache. He wondered how he could have been attracted to someone like her, life was funny like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sort of crying, this was pretty sad to me. Will this be a love never loved or will it have a chance? We'll see, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**All of our heroes expressed that they all miss her but were they heard? In this chapter, we will see if N.D. moves on or will she have another chance at her life. And to all you perverts out there, there is no sex in this chapter either but they're will be the next chapter (maybe). I'm still not sure but enough of that. on with the story!! Everyone belongs to their respectable owners, most of the Characters in this Chapter however, belong to me.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**** Mortal Toll, N.D.'s Life**

Somewhere in the All Life Sanctum, This was where the Gods and Goddesses of the Monoke System resided. Nothing but white space at first but once a God or Goddess comes, the white space becomes the respected color and scenery. But something was out of place here or rather someone, a brown female dog was on the ground. She was quite short, the fetal position she was in made her look more like a child. Her features were simple. All of her fur was a deep brown, all but her peach muzzle. Her hair matched her fur, it was long and beautiful. It made her look more mature when it was down, which it was now. Her figure was a popular and unhealthy trend, she had a pear body. Her belly was quite big but it was not grossly large. Her clothes were a long pink tank top with a red star on it, red dusted jeans, red sneakers, long pink gloves with red rings on the end. This was Nicole The Dog or N.D. as many called her. She woke up, her deep blue eyes gazed lazily around. "Where...Am I?" She asked. N.D. sat up on her knees and held her head, she was trying to remember what happened. "Oh, that's right...I got blasted and I closed my eyes..." She analyzed. She looked around at a faster pace, "Right...." She died protecting Goldie, like a good knight. N.D. realized something, something that made her start crying. All the things she promised and said, she couldn't keep them. If it was one thing N.D. hated the most, it was breaking promises. However, there was something more that made her crying even harder, "I'm really fucking dead, aren't I?" She asked herself. N.D. was still on her knees but she was now in a Japanese praying position, her body shook while she was still sobbing. The whiteness began to glow a golden yellow, flowers and grass filled in, N.D. stopped crying and saw the grass that brushed against her face.

She looked forward, she saw a yellow silk dress or rather the bottom of it. N.D. looked up and saw a peach colored dog, The peach colored dog had a snow white muzzle, a silk yellow sash around both her arms, her hair was in a bun with flowers at the base. Her expression was benevolent and kind, she smiled softly at N.D. She was Linanna, the earth Goddess or the Goddess of Scleara, the Planet of earth. N.D. got up, just how long was Linanna standing there? Linanna showed a soft look of confusion, like she wasn't expecting her. The Goddess really wasn't, all dead spirits go to the Grim Reaper, not here in the All Life Sanctum. "Perhaps.." Linanna thought. Li-Linanna?" N.D. asked while rubbing her eyes. Linanna nodded, "I'm glad that you remember me, Nicole..." She said. "And yes, you are dead..." The dog leader noticed that Linanna looked conflicted, "But?" N.D. asked. The Goddess nodded, "But for some reason, instead of going straight to Grim, you came here..." Linanna said. N.D. made a face, "I'm guessing that this isn't normal procedure..." N.D. said. Linanna nodded again, "Spirits only come here if there's something holding them to the real world." Linanna explained. "And I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often..." N.D. asked again. "But if that's true, then...What's holding me?"

Linanna was surprised, she thought that N.D. knew what was holding her, the eighteen year old was either lying or she legitimately doesn't have a clue. "Well, I suppose I can try to persuade the other Goddesses and Gods to approve on giving you a second chance." Linanna offered. N.D. nodded but had a look of doubt on her muzzle, Linanna was again surprised. "What's wrong, Nicole? I thought you'd be happy to hear that..." Linanna asked. N.D. sighed, "Linanna, let's be real...It's not often that people who die come here so it's twice as unlikely that people are resurrected." N.D. said. "I see no waste in getting my hopes up on something that's about as likely as finding a fucking diamond in the rough!" Linanna knew she was right, most were rejected without a second thought. Linanna decided to try anyway, she hoped that everyone would listen. It's not that they didn't care, they had to be firm. Linanna told N.D. to stay were she was, N.D. plopped onto her knees and waited. The earth Goddess teleported herself to another room, "Everyone, I have an urgent matter, please come!" Linanna called by telepathy.

No more then a second, every God and Goddess was in front of Linanna. All wondered what was so urgent, Linanna felt nervous. "Now what is so urgent, Linanna?" Demongo asked. Demongo was the God of Darkness or one of the three gods of Aqualuro. He had a hedgehog's appearance but he was just blackness with glowing yellow eyes. He would talk in a hushed but dark tone, due to his element. "Don't tell me, it's about another mortal..." Deku guessed with a sigh of boredom. Deku was the life god or the god of Kancor, his image was just a plain albino Crocodile in a roman emperor robe. Linanna nodded, everyone groaned. "That's all? Just give her or him to Grim." Linanna placed her hands on her hips, showing she disagreed. Everyone was surprised at the earth Goddess, she had not argued with them in a long time. "Listen to me, Deku. She is special! She has something holding her!" Linanna pleaded. Deku rolled his eyes, "Linanna, every mortal that comes here has something bounding them with the living." Deku expressed. Everyone watched as Deku paced, Linanna kept her eyes on him the whole time. "And most of that is love!" Linanna said. Deku shook his head, "And that's just the problem...No one is loyal enough nor honest in this day and age so why bother?" The life god asked, "Tell me, sweet Linanna...What makes this one worthy?" Linanna swallowed the lump in her throat, Deku was not easy to speak with let alone to persuade.

Linanna smiled and held Deku's hand, confusing most. "Because...This one charmed one of your children." She said. "I believe that this girl deserves another chance, please take heed, Deku..." Deku was about object and dismiss the whole meeting but an elderly Crocodile teleported inside, He was called Maxwell. Maxwell was the summon spirit Of life, he was the one to ask if there was a resurrection to be done or a reincarnation. These powers were hardly practiced so Maxwell was virtually useless, he gave a look of scorn at Deku. "Shame on you, Deku my boy. Dismissing things before you look at them." Maxwell expressed. "Look at what Linanna here is telling you, the one called Lyle(a.k.a Vector) is the one who misses this girl." They all watched and witnessed Vector polishing her grave, Maxwell began to feel his eyes water. " That lad has come every day, weather sleet, snow, rain or hail, just to place flowers and polish the young girl's grave. This boy who was chasing skirts even vowed to remain single for the rest of his life, can you honestly say that is not love?" Maxwell asked. Deku couldn't answer that, " What happened to you, Maxwell? You've grown soft, your letting that mortal host of yours take over. " Deku merely said. Maxwell chuckled, "I can't help that, the mortal I chose was his Father after all." Maxwell answered.

"Yes, but love is not a single edge sword, I need to see if the other side is just as sharp." The old one said before teleporting. Meanwhile, N.D. was spacing out, she figured that she wouldn't have a chance of being alive again. Maxwell was hoping that this girl would have more hope but he respected the fact that she was real. "Hello!" he said. "WAH!" N.D. yelled before falling. She landed on her bottom, she really wasn't expecting that! "Oops, I'm sorry, dear." Maxwell chuckled. N.D. got up and tried to calm herself down, "Uh hi,that's ok. "N.D. said. She looked at him, she couldn't help but feel that she meet him before but she just met him today, how could that be? N.D. stood still as Maxwell walked around her, she wondered what he was looking for. "Hmmm, My dear?" Maxwell asked. "Is the reason your still here because of the called Vector? " N.D. looked away and actually blushed, Maxwell found it cute. "How could my feelings for that fucking idiot affect my life or death?" She asked. The Summon Spirit smiled, this was all he needed. When N.D. turned around, Maxwell had teleported. N.D. sighed and went back to her zoned out state.

The Gods and Goddesses all heard what she said and most had giggled or chuckled at the mortal girl's stubborness, it showed that Goldie was rubbing off on her. Mawell nodded, "I shall grant this girl her life back, I believe she deserves this chance." Maxwell announced. Deku sighed in anger, "Fine! But you're all too softhearted for your own good!" Deku yelled. "Or perhaps you 're not softhearted enough!" Maxwell yelled back. The Gods and Goddesses left, Maxwell and Linanna went N.D. Linanna hugged Maxwell, "I hope I have not affected your chances with Deku, Linanna." Maxwell said. Linanna shook her head, "No, this doesn't hurt my chances at all, I'm not afraid of him. " Linanna expressed. Maxwell chuckled, " Oh, you gods...All you do is basically try to get under each other's clothes now! " Maxwell chuckled. Linanna giggled, "It sounds so wrong when you say it..." she giggled. N.D. saw the two, "So what's the verdict? I'm staying dead, right?" She said. She went to Maxwell, "Hey, is this the grim reaper cause if he is, he looks less depressing then he's suppose to." Maxwell couldn't hold back his laughter, "Silly girl, I'm not the grim reaper!" Maxwell laughed.

Linanna held in her giggling, "Nicole, this is Maxwell. He's the Summon Spirit of Life." Linanna explianed. Maxwell nodded, "I am also known as Kancor's sommon spirit." N.D. looked confused, Maxwell smiled at this. "I resurrect and reincarnate those who are worthy..." He said. N.D.'s expression changed, "I'm-I'm going back?" She asked. The two nodded, she smiled. Linanna gave her a glowing ball of energy, It glowed all seven colors of the rainbow. "Just hold on to this, this will help you and the rest of the young ones gain their elemental powers sooner..." Linanna instructed. N.D. nodded, "Thank you so much!" N.D. said. Maxwell went to her, "Just do this for me, promise me that you'll take care of Vector." He asked. N.D. thought what he said was strange, it was like he knew Vector personally. "Of course but I don't think he-" She started. Maxwell shook his head, "Yes he does, he vowed to remain single for the rest of his life after you passed." Maxwell told her. N.D. was suprised, Vector? The pantie raider king? Single? She never thought she'd hear Vector and single used in the same sentance, he'd never date again just because she was dead? "Ready?" Maxwell asked. N.D. snapped out of it, she nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, this one was a doozy! So yay! She gets her life back! How will everyone react? We'll see soon, fellow reader...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Neo here! In this Chapter, we get to see how everyone will reacts when they find out that N.D. has come back from the dead. They'll be tears, smiles and some minor hitting. Some people act like this when someone comes out of a coma! Just imagine if someone came back to life, how would people react? What if this kind of thing happened to someone you know? How would you react? Ok, another thing, to all fellow perverts, I'm still thinking how I should add it in the sex scenes, you know so there not a chop shop in a half, I want to deliver and I want deliver with class! Now that's semi out the way, *giggle* On with the Chapter! All characters used belong to their respectable owner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.D. held on the ball and waited, Maxwell took one step from her and then he let his eyes from grey to opal. "Power that is mine, give the girl what is hers...Restore and revive the one called Nicole The Dog!" Maxwell yelled. "Revive!" A bright light shined, enveloping everything near it, including N.D. Maxwell and Linanna smiled, "All I want is for all my children to be happy, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less..." Linanna said while holding her hands to her heart. Maxwell smiled, "Perhaps you can get Deku to open up, good luck on that note. Farewell, Linanna." Maxwell said as he teleported. The Summon spirit went to a Military base on Kancor and found his Mortal host asleep at his desk, A Kancorian Captain and the father of Vector, Maxwell the Crocodile. Maxwell chuckled at his host, "What sheer irony! I actually find a mortal named after me and he is even loud in his sleep! Well, time to go home and for him to wake up." Maxwell said as he entered that Captain's body. The Crocodile woke up, "At least ONE of my sons will be happy..." The Father said as he grabbed a beer, "Heh, If he's anything like me, I'll be seeing some cute Grand kids in no time." (A bit early for that, don't you think, Maxie? N.D. didn't even hit the ground yet!)

In the Hall of Time, Silver's older brother, Copper was watching the sands of the grand hour glass. He was Father time, it was his job to guard and watch over the Everyone's hour glasses. Sure, Copper got visits from the other siblings. Most of them were from the girls, Our heroes' older siblings were very open with each other, they could use each other for physical pleasure and not feel regrets. It was something that broke down the barriers and loosen tension between them, It was something they would recommend for they're younger siblings to do so no one would fight so much. Copper knew for a fact that Silver was too Innocent for that kind thing, It was going to be hard for him when comes to that bridge. Copper was debating with weather he was going to give Muffy a call or Rita, he was fantasizing about them. His pervert thought were halted when he heard something, like glass. "And just when I was in the middle of a good dream lay too." He said. "My job comes before everything else, including my dirty thoughts." He thought. He found that it was coming from the broken hourglass pile, he looked and scanned thought them. One was reforming itself, Copper picked it up with his mind. This hourglass belonged to N.D., it reformed completely, even where the sand left off! Copper was astonished, "No way! Does this mean that...N.D. is alive again?!"he said to himself. He sighed and placed it back in it's original spot, He smiled and wiped a tear away. "Now that that's out of the way..." He sighed. "I hope Muffy's free..." (Heehee, naughty naughty!)

N.D. woke up, she felt covers on her. She got up and noticed that they were her sheet from her bed, She was in her room. N.D. looked out her door, Her mother was holding the laundry basket. Her Mother stood there, frozen stiff. She dropped the basket and hugged her daughter, " Sweetie, your alive! Oh, thank Linanna!" She said while sobbing. N.D. hugged her Mom, she saw her Dad running up the stairs and stood in place. He rushed and hugged her, she heard her Dad sobbing too. Her parent backed off and let there daughter breath, they were still crying. N.D. crept in to her baby sister's room, she patted Rachael's head. Little Rachael woke up and saw her older sister. "Sissy! You're back! You're back!!!" She cheered while glomping her. N.D. gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And I'm glad to BE back!" N.D. told her. Brittney and Sammy walked in and were already bawling, they hugged her immediately. N.D. saw her brother, Mark hugged too. N.D. was smiling during the whole hugging, trapped in the warm sibling sandwich. She was hugged by Nicole the Cat, her best friend and Flyer of Team Starlight. James the hedgehog ran right to N.D. and hugged her, N.D. didn't think he was the huggy type. "Team Starlight is back, baby!" James yelled. N.D. nodded, She had somewhere else to go now.

She walked into Westopolis and walked up the Mountain road, straight to Eric's large house. "Hey guys!!!" She yelled. Everyone looked out the window, the shock on the faces was the same. "Did you miss me?" N.D. asked. Everyone piled out of the house to see here Cream ran right to her, "Miss N.D., you came back!" Cream said between sobs. N.D. gave Cream a quick hug, Cream wiped her tears away. Rouge hugged her, she was crying. "Aww, Rouge..." N.D. said. Goldie was trying to hit N.D., N.D hugged Goldie and let Goldie cry. "You dumb bitch..." Goldie sobbed. The guys all nodded, hugged and spoke with her, N.D. noticed that Vector wasn't here. Big told her that he was at her grave, N.D. ran to him. He was going to be so happy to see her, The poor idiot. She found him looking at the sunset, he looked so sad. She walked to him, softly so he wouldn't notice.

Vector was watching the clouds drift along the orange sky, it truly was beautiful. "I wish you were here, N.D..." He said. N.D. smiled as she got beside him, "Wish granted..." She said. Vector turned and saw her, his eyes made waterfalls as he gazed at the dog leader. The glow of the sunset seemed to make her more beautiful, "Don't tease me, N.D. Are you really here?" He asked. N.D. grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, Vector feel the warmth in her cheek. "Your so fucking stupid, Vector!" She laughed. "And..." She got serious and started to flush, Vector tried to hear her out. " And...also I wanted to tell you...What I couldn't say to you before..." She began while fidgeting. " The truth is... I-" She was cut off when Vector placed his large hands around her hips, he then in a swift fashion kissed her lips. She didn't have to say it, he already knew. N.D. was surprised but she didn't pull away, she allowed him to kiss her. The kiss got a little more erotic, Vector's long tongue pressed against her mouth. N.D. allowed the long organ in her mouth and began to let out moans of pleasure, neither had a problem breathing though they're nose.

Vector moved his hands lower, feeling N.D.'s huge ass. He was fantasizing about how he was so gonna hit that, he was getting a little hard at that thought. N.D.'s moans were charming his manhood to come out but Vector was fighting to stay in control, she was a virgin so he had to watch it. N.D. fought with his tongue as she felt him groping her ass, she held him closer. She felt her pussy began to soak her panties, this was turning her on so much. She held down her sexual urges for a long time so right now, it was all pouring out of her. Ever summer, Sclearains go into heat. Unlike her princess, N.D. ignored it. Today, was the first day of summer. She could feel her sex getting wetter and wetter, she couldn't let this go on. They both pulled away, both panting and feeling their sexes starting to die down a little. "Uh...Wow..." Vector panted. N.D. gave a tired giggle, "Kinda like that kiss five years ago, huh?" N.D. asked. She was referring to her first kiss during a game of spin the bottle at Rouge's, Rouge could choose if it could a clean kiss or an erotic kiss and N.D. was told she had to do an erotic one with whoever the bottle pointed to. It pointed on Vector, they both remembered what they had said before that.

_"What?! No way, Rouge! I refuse to kiss this no ass toothy idiot!"_

_"Yeah! She won't know what a kiss was even it was tattooed on her anus!"_

_"I'm surprised that you know what an anus is, given your I.Q...."_

_"Hey! At least I know how to kiss, unlike you, you little freak!"_

_"Then you won't mind proving that then, ready?"_

_"Anytime, freak."_

The two kissed and began going erotic like Rouge asked, both showing everyone their tongues as they felt around each others. The two pulled away and sat back down, both looked at everyone's expression. They were in shock, they expected them to not do it! The two also remembered their thoughts on it.

_"Whoa, he really DOES know how to kiss... Fuck, I think I'm actually wet!"_

_"Uh, wow...really good for a firstie, she even knows how to tongue...Shit, That little psycho actually gave me a boner!"_

Vector nodded, "Yeah but I'd say this ones better..." Vector said. "Hey! You stole my gum!" N.D. giggled and wrapped up the gum she stole and threw it away, "You shouldn't kiss someone when you have gum in your mouth." She said. They hugged and melted in the hug, Vector needed to be sure that this wasn't a dream to tease him. N.D. needed to be sure that she was really here. Vector's cell rang, he answered it and then put it away. "Hey, we're having a party to celebrate that your alive, interested?" Vector asked. N.D. nodded, "Yeah but what about us?" She asked. Vector smiled and held her more, "What about it, I don't mind..." He said. N.D. smiled, at least now she had someone to care for. That's was the least of her problems, her Sclearian nature was quickly catching up with her after years of neglect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwwww! Yay! I'm so happy for them but one question thought, when did you get your period,N.D.?

N.D.: Here's your answer: none of your fucking business!

Weren't you like 9?

N.D.: *blushes* Oh, shove it were it hurts!

I hope you all liked the making out scene, that was a litte assurance to see if you guys were still reading^^! Will N.D. be able to fight off her hormones or will she give in to want body wants? See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Neo here! In this final Chapter of this story, we'll see if N.D. can hold off her instincts or be forced to do it like they do on the discovery channel? We'll see won't we? Like I said earlier, All Characters belong to their respectable owners so don't steal!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the Party began. N.D. asked if James and Nicole were here, Mighty said that he called them. Nicole The Cat was busy with her boyfriend, Nico the wolf. N.D. smiled at that, she knew very well what those two were doing! James was at another party, N.D. often named this as girl-shopping. The Dog leader hoped that he'd get a good girl, a bargain if you will. Goldie and the other girls made the food and drinks, it was quite a spread. N.D. tried Amy's cake first, she was happy that Amy perfected the chocolate cake! She noticed Sonic getting some cake too but that not what made her giggle, he went straight for Amy's cake. "Sonic, I didn't know you liked chocolate." N.D said. Sonic nodded, "I've always liked it..." He said. Amy heard that and beamed, N.D. winked at Amy. She couldn't help but be happy for Amy, she taught that recipe to Amy because of that. Sonic went over to Amy, N.D. took out her note pad and checked them off her couples list. N.D. was seamless when it came to helping couples come together, Unlike Rouge who did them half-assed. She saw what Rouge made, it a grape tart. N.D. knew that Rouge couldn't cook for crap but she did her best. This tart was burnt at the sides, N.D. decide to see if she was right about her hunch. "A little burnt but it tastes good, Rouge." N.D. said. They both saw that another piece was taken from the tart, Rouge looked at N.D. But N.D. shook here head. They saw that Knuckles had the missing piece, Rouge blushed. N.D smirked and checked them off, another seamless job well done. N.D. sat with Shadow, he looked like something bothered him.

"Hey, Shadow. How are you?" She asked. Shadow raised his eyebrow, "How can you be so cheerful after something like that?" He asked. "Well, the fact is that I'm here and in the end, that's all that matters, right?" N.D. said. Shadow's expression was unchanged, N.D waited for the rest. "What makes you so happy?" He asked. N.D. blushed a little, "Well, let's just the what is a someone." N.D. said while getting redder. "Here, Shadz." N.D. got up and saw Nadishko had a plate of food, she gave it to him. N.D. checked them off, this was almost way too easy. She saw Cream and Tails, she left them alone. They were too young so she'd let nature run things in that field. She saw Goldie and Espio, N.D. couldn't let that get by her! N.D. asked Goldie if things back home with the Elder's council got better, Goldie stated that the council was going to send spies to find out who Goldie liked. "They don't give up, do they?" She thought. N.D. put her hands on Goldie's shoulders, "Don't worry, let them. If you love someone, I'll protect them as well." N.D. stated. Goldie hugged her knight, "Thanks, N.D. your a real peach!" Goldie giggled. N.D. saw Espio's expression, he was relieved. He saw N.D. smiling and got worried, N.D. winked at him. She wasn't going to tell on him, it was his job to her his feelings. N.D. started to feel odd all of a sudden, she leaned on the wall for a moment. This wasn't dizziness and she didn't feel like she had to vomit, she figured that she was moving around too much. Our poor Dog leader doesn't realize that she was in heat and that she held it down for a few years, her heat was so strong that it was practically crippling her!

Vector saw N.D. and propped himself against the wall next to her, he knew what was wrong with her. He thought it was funny that she was so smart and yet she couldn't figure out that she was in heat, "You ok?" He asked. N.D. nodded, " I'm fine...Thanks for asking..." She said. "Wow, she so horny that she can barely talk!" Vector thought. N.D. felt even weirder then before, "What the fuck is wrong with me? What is this?" She thought. Vector smirked and decided to tease her a bit, they were in a relationship so it was fine. He grabbed her butt, N.D. gasped. No one heard her so Vector continued to feel her butt, N.D. blushed while trying not to moan. "Vector, what the hell?" She asked. "Please *moan* Stop it..." Vector kept feeling N.D.'s ass, "This is cute...." He said. "You don't even know your in heat..." N.D. couldn't believe it, when did this happen? She thought back, she remembered that she was kissing Vector an hour ago but that shouldn't have affected her. N.D. thought back a little harder, She remembered that they were make out. N.D. felt so stupid, how could she miss that? She guessed that when she was making out with him, her hormones kicked into overdrive. When they stopped, her hormones went nuts on her. "You got to be kidding me, all this fuss over that?" N.D. mentally asked. Vector put his hand down her pants, N.D. covered her mouth. Even thought she had panties on, they may as well not have been there. Vector was getting hard from just feeling up her butt, it was rare for him. N.D. couldn't stand this, he was reducing her into a puddle by only feeling up her ass!

"You know, we can take care of this." He said. "No one will notice, everyone gets distracted when we have a party here..." N.D. noticed his grip went a little harder, it wasn't unpleasant either! She couldn't believe that she was getting turned on so much! "Vector, no fair..." She said. "Your cheating by feeling me up." Vector slipped his hand down her panties started to rub her lips, N.D. was really finding it hard to not moan. "And how am I cheating, I'm just checking on what I got and I like it so far..." Vector beamed. "Plus I like seeing how you react, it really cute." N.D. was starting to see that Vector was offering to help with her heat but she didn't want this to be only a physical relationship, "Vector, I don't want this to be a relationship based on sex..." She stated. Vector chuckled at this, was that all she was worried about? 'N.D., you little goof... Why do you think I'm offering to help? I love you and I want to show you just how much, now will you stop fussing over that?" He asked. "Your only hurting yourself the more you put it off, let's go to my room and take care of this... " Vector stopped rubbing her pussy lips and pulled out his hand, N.D. sighed in semi relief. Vector saw that she really was in heat, his glove was pretty wet from just rubbing her. The two walked off to his room upstairs, Big saw where they were going. "There he goes again, see you in the morning, Vec." Big thought. "I thought N.D. was too smart for that, she's got to be in heat." Big went back to talking with Blaze, he had to at least play like he saw nothing.

N.D. was excited but she was also a little scared, it was her first time so it was a little uneasy. Vector knew she was a virgin, all of the girls he dated before were already broken in. All this meant was that he had to go slow. Vector opened his door, his room was basic but it had some stuff that N.D. knew meant it was his room. A green stereo with four shelves of CDs next to it, light green carpeting, dark green walls, a little refrigerator of his private stock of soda and a green bed. Vector took of his headphones and plugged them in a charger, N.D. still feel nervous. "Having second thoughts?" He asked. N.D. shook her head, "No, it's just..." She said while blushing more. Vector smiled, this was a new side of her. He had seen her mad, happy, sad and in pain but shy? It really was cute to see, he sighed. "It's ok, I'll go slow. Besides, we don't have to rush." Vector said. Vector took his gloves off, N.D. took hers of too. She sat on the edge of his bed, he sat next to her. " I love you, you know that, right?" Vector asked. N.D. nodded, "I know, I love you too..." She said. They began kissing, N.D. lean back on the bed. Vector was on top of her now, loving how she tasted like sweets. N.D. got Vector's shirt off while still kissing him and liked that he tasted like mangoes. He had a soda earlier so this must of been what she was tasting, Vector slipped her tank top off her with ease. He stopped for a moment to look at her chest, D cup breasts in a strapless lacy red bra. "Nice, even your underwear matches your uniform." Vector chuckled. "Victoria secret, right?" N.D. was impressed, "Yes, it is. Like it?" She asked.

N.D. blushed more while he unclasped her bra, she felt so embarrassed. Vector kissed her again, he slipped her pants off her. Her lacy red panties were getting soaked, he barely touched her yet. Vector continued to french her while letting her take off his pants, Vector pulled down her panties. He got his underwear off, he felt that he was semi hard. Vector looked her up and down, "Your beautiful..." He whispered. N.D. saw the hardness between his legs, blushing more at her thoughts. Ten inches to him, she didn't know how that was going to fit into her. Vector kissed and licked her neck, earning him pleasurable moans from N.D. He made his way to her breasts, he began licking and sucking her left breast. N.D was arched her back and moaned. Vector could feel himself getting harder and harder with each lick, he switched to her right breast and gave it the same treatment. N.D. stopped arching and kept moaning, Vector enjoyed the fact that she tasted like pomegranates and peaches. Vector continued kissing and licking his way to her sex, it purred and poured her love juices during Vector's breast treatment. Vector smiled as he open it, "Don't spread it! God, this so embarrassing!" N.D. said while covering her face. "Moan all you want, all of our rooms are soundproof." Vector told her. She was all pink and wet inside, Vector licked the outside of her pussy. The Croc licked her pussy lips, N.D. moan a little louder. "If she's moaning now, wait till I start working her insides." He thought. Vector put his long tongue inside, "Ooooh!" N.D. moaned. She clamped her legs around Vectors head, Vector reopened her legs.

He kept dipping his tongue in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper. N.D. began to lose it and started bucking her hips, she was moaning like crazy. Vector kept licking the peach blossom that was her sex, he licked her clit often. This pattern was reaching the edge, N.D. had her first orgasm and a good one at that. Vector opened his snout and let her juices collect in his mouth, partaking in the sour and slightly salty peach tasting cum. The twenty year old wasn't going to let her rest, he was going to make her quiver from head to toe. Now he put his finger inside, "HAAAH!" She moaned. N.D. wasn't ready for that, his finger might has well been a like a dick to her. Vector pumped his finger, N.D. semi involuntary bucked her hips again. "Oh, I'm gonna cum again! Ha, ha, ha, OOH!" She screamed. Vector felt her grip on his finger, it was really strong. N.D. got up, "Vector, can you *pant* stand fro me?" She asked. Vector complied and stood up, N.D. got on her knees while she was still on the bed. N.D. blushed at the ten inches in front of her, she kept her hair out of the way. She gingerly licked the head, she heard a moan from Vector. She then began lick along the shaft, N.D. made a pattern out of her licking between the shaft and the head. Vector obviously liked this, her small tongue shifting from licking his shaft to lick his head. N.D. felt brave enough and decided to put the head in her mouth, her tongue circled the head while she sucked it. She began going farther down on his shaft, she was half way. Vector was hoping she wasn't going to choke, she was doing really well for a first timer.

Vector was beginning to think that she might have done this before, he gave another moan. N.D. went faster and farther down, she had all ten inches in her mouth. He watched her breasts bounce and sway as she sucked him off, "Here comes the load, babe. Don't choke..." Vector said mentally. He began humping her face and gave a long groan, N.D. felt Vector's cum going down her throat. To Vector's surprise, N.D. didn't choke at all. Vector looked at her, "You sure you didn't do this before?" He panted. N.D. giggled, "Honest! I was that good?" She asked. N.D. liked Vector's strawberry thick cum, kind of like warm yogurt. She lied back down, Vector was about to go lower. "No, not yet. Up here, sweetheart." N.D. said while pointing to her chest. Vector sat on her stomach and let N.D. take over, "I'm not too heavy?" He asked. 'No, it's ok. " She answered. Vector's dick was on her breast and he began rubbing them. After a while, he rubbed them faster. N.D. pulled her breasts away and let Vector's dick go in between. Her breasts were very warm, Vector fucked her breasts lightly. N.D. began to pant, Vector went faster while placing his hands on top of her breasts. Vector humped her chest even faster, grabbing her breasts pretty hard. Vector cummed again but N.D. got it all in her mouth, it turned Vector on a bit. "Geez, your still hard?" She asked. Vector panted, "Well, this *pant* is new..." he said. Vector went lower, positioning his cock to her sex. "Ready, N.D.?" He asked. N.D. nodded, "Make love to me, Vector..." She said. Vector pushed himself in her slowly, "KYAAAHAAA!" N.D. yelled. She had tears in her eyes, she knew it was going to hurt but she didn't think that much! Vector looked down, she was quite the bleeder.

Vector frenched her, taking some of the pain away. He thrusted once to see if she was ok, she moaned out of pleasure. The Croc began thrusting more, N.D. felt nothing but pure pleasure. Vector felt how tight she was, it was making him want to go faster and harder but he didn't want to let his Kancorian nature to take over. When kancorians reach almost orgasm, they're hearing deafens and they go they're hardest, sometimes they're partners were sent to the hospital due to they're hips breaking. N.D. held on the sheets while allowing herself to moan louder, the bed creaked in rhythm with his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, not only holding him closer but squeezing him as well. Vector groaned at this, he had to go harder. When N.D. felt him thrust harder, she moaned loader. "Vector, can you go *moan* faster?" She asked. Vector went faster, N.D.'s breasts began to bounce more. N.D. never thought she was every going to lose her virginity and the other plus was to someone she loved, at first she thought he was very stupid until she looked deeper. He wanted to be a detective and he had the talent for it, the only thing that turn her off to him was that he was date-crazy. She would see him making out with so many girls and they broke up with him a week or 5 weeks later, all of them were pretty and really dumb. It wasn't until five years later that she found out he was trying to find a true love to help his bed-ridden Mother, the spell required him to have a true love. With that in mind, N.D. allowed her crush on him to grow and form into love.

Vector remembered how she used to be, N.D. was the new girl who was never accepted by anyone at the Hero's school, she tied his score on the entry exam. She would always read a book and it always appeared that she was so focused on it, when someone asked what they miss, N.D. filled them in on every last detail. Vector would get under her skin and bully her, she would always push him away or call him an idiot. She was always so cold, she went so far as to almost stabbing his eye with a chef's knife. She was a freak, a wimpy freak. Every time she tried to hit him, he'd always pin her down. Five years later, he bumped into a non ponytail wearing and a non eyeglasses wearing N.D. She became a better fighter, she cable of flipping him right over her. He without realizing it at first, he fell for her. She wanted to Vector to go faster, she saw that he didn't want to hurt her. N.D. placed her hands on his chest, she began to lick his chest. Vector moaned at feeling her tongue licking his chest. "Hee hee, he tastes good..." She said mentally. Her sex was drenching her lover with her juices, Vector could feel himself getting closer. N.D. wanted him to go all the way, no holding back and fast. "Vector, don't hold *moan* back!" She moaned. "Don't *moan* make me beg!" He nodded, still worried about breaking her hips. Vector's hearing really deafened quickly and he went his hardest and fastest, N.D. had already had several orgasms during the sex and this one was going to be a big one. "Oh, god, Vector, I'm cumming! OHHH!" She screamed. "GAH!!" Vector yelled. Vector filled her to the brim with his cum, some of it spilled out. The sight of her panting and being exhausted, it turned him on. Vector panted and flipped her on her stomach, N.D. 's eyes got wide when she realized he was going to fuck her in the ass. It was a sexual fun fact that Kancorians were ass lovers and Vector was no exception, he pushed in. N.D. moaned her highest, he was seriously going to ass fuck her! Vector found it hard to go in her ass, he put his head on her shoulder.

"God damn, your...so...tight!" He said while straining. "Well, excuuuuse me, Veccie! *moan* I'm used to things coming out of that hole, not *moan* in!" N.D. said to him. "Are...you sure your...not clenching?" He asked. "Yes..." she said. Vector began to thrusting, he loved how tight she was. N.D. thought this felt so weird but it was starting to feel good, "Oh, Vector..." She moaned. Vector licked the inside of her ear, getting her to moan more. Vector went harder, he was going to keep his promise about making her quiver from head to toe and if this didn't do it, nothing would! N.D. felt so good, Vector really did love her. He was ravishing everything that was hers, this was proof that he loved her. N.D. felt herself reaching her climax again, she didn't think that she could orgasm after the last one. "I'm cumming again! WAAAAAH!" N.D. screamed before passing out. Vector groaned and cummed in her ass, he smiled as he filled her up again. "It's been awhile since I got hard like that...And it's also been awhile since I had a good fuck like that too." He thought. He went on his side and pulled her close to him, hugging her. "Hmm, so this is what true love feels like, I like it. N.D....No, Nicole. Don't ever leave me..." He said before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Awwwww cute right? And for those of you asking my favorite question to answer (opens envelope):

_Dear Neo,_

_WTF is with fruit cum Reference?! I checked all your sonic stories from DA and they all have this fruit reference crap! Why can you just do it with out that? It's gross and weird!_

_signed Jim Roy_

Well, Jimmie boy, What the fuck is with the Fruit? Well, Here's your answer : it's a little thing I like to call CREATIVITY! I Decided to add this little diddy because I wanted to make it a Neo-crystalwell trademark! I dare to be original! Oh and the whole it's gross trip, cram it ok? I seen people read my stuff and they didn't seem to have a problem with that. Every Monokeian has their own natural flavor,vanilla to Raspberry rum raisin, they're are thousands if not hundreds of tastes in the world so there! In my fics, Vector likes strawberries, he even goes after strawberry soda when he can get it and yes his love of soda, music and Food goes unchanged. N.D. loves fruits but she loves peaches the most. Her body washes, body sprays, soaps and even shampoos are all fruit related, sometime just peaches or a combination of there of. I hope this explains a bit if not all to those that just like Jimmy Roy boy who question the whole fruit thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take care of my chao and My farm.

Goldie: O.O What? Ya have chao and a farm? since when?

Uh, Goldie? I was talking about my Games . goofy head!

Goldie:oops, my bad...

Until next time! See ya! oh and I have to delete my stuff from DA cuz I keep getting busted but don't worry, they'll be up!


End file.
